


Brief Getaway

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping with Consent, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: Ritsu joins Mika on an errand. Why he chose to do so rather than take a nap in their empty dorm room, it’s all thanks to the destination.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Brief Getaway

“We’re almost there, Ritsu-kun,” Mika tried to encourage, bearing a concerned but optimistic smile as he kept himself within falling distance of his roommate, just to be safe. “Thanks fer comin’ again. I know it ain’t easy on you an’ all, given the time of day.”

“Nn...You shouldn’t think of me as helping you, Mikarin,” Ritsu covered up his yawn with the cuff of his long sleeve, its length leaving only his fingers visible. An easy to wear outfit, perfect for rolling out of bed and into a somewhat presentable appearance. “I’m only going with you because I’ll be left completely without a caretaker otherwise. I learned the hard way if I do that, then I’ll never escape the clutches of my bed. So soft and comfortable...”

“Ehehe, but didn’t you say you were lookin’ forward t’sleepin’ in Ikkun’s bed?” Mika teased, greeted with the sight of his sleepy roommate suddenly coming to life at the mere mention.

“Duh, who else’s bed would I sleep in~?” Ritsu returned, wearing a mischievous smirk. “Mm, I guess if Maakun wasn’t there, Secchan’s bed would make for an okay substitute. Though he’s hardly there to begin with, so even if I put my scent on his stuff, it’d probably fade away before he got back. Maakun at least  _ has _ to sleep on his bed every night, so I’ll leave him wondering just when did I invade his mind so deeply that he can even smell me in his dreams~ Maybe then he’ll learn to visit me more often.”

“You really think this sorta thing out, huh?” Mika awed, cupping his chin between his index finger and thumb. “Ngh...Oshi-san’s in a similar situation where he’s also mostly gone, so I can’t leave my scent on his stuff either...Though I bet he’d say somethin’ about it stinkin’ anyway, so maybe that’s for the best. Oh, but maybe that’d convince him to come over an’ take care of the smell from the source~!”

“Fufu~ the things we have to do in order to remind our long distance lovers of our affection,” Ritsu mused wearily.

“At least you can see Ikkun at school still, yeah?” Mika tried to encourage. “It wasn’t like you were livin’ wi’ him or anythin’ beforehand, an’ now he’s halfway across the world. From what you told me though, Ikkun kinda acts like it, huh?”

“Too much like it,” Ritsu lamented, rubbing his neck with the butt of his palm. “School isn’t even a reliable place to see him, since we aren’t in the same class anymore~ it’s annoying. I miss him, but every time he tries to say it back, he always has to excuse it with how busy he is. Really...I already know I’m not as important, he doesn’t have to keep reiterating it~”

Eyes cast to the floor, Ritsu thought he might as well pass out right then and there. Things seemed to change for the worst rather than the optimistic future he longed for, leaving him cold and lost in the shadows. His sun wasn’t actively avoiding him, but he might as well have been considering how many clouds fogged up their sky. The worst part of it all, it might have been for the best. Ritsu couldn’t deny such a possibility in the slightest, seeing all the chaos that went on practically every second of every day living in the ES. Such thoughts only fueled Ritsu’s belief that he was a selfish and undeserving person, thoughts he tried so hard to desperately escape and deny. Most of the time, he could push past them, put behind the anguish of longing for the sun yet feeling its warmth was undeserved. It was only when he knew for certain that he wouldn’t see that sun anyway, only bask in its memory, that the depression caved away at his will.

The trip down the hallway to the dorm they were headed to concluded, leaving them in front of the door. Mika gave a series of quick raps at the wood with his knuckles, dropping his hand afterwards and bouncing on his feet. Meanwhile, Ritsu continued to work on kneading a knot that had formed in his shoulder. Annoying, but expected considering the odd position he fell asleep in last night with a book in his hands. It only added to his disgruntlement, but at the very least all he’d be doing today was some occasional modeling.

The door opened, the overwhelming figure of the tall Kuro standing before them. Despite his normally stern face, the corners of his lips turned up upon seeing the two.

“Kagehira,” Kuro nodded, turning to Ritsu and hesitating for a second before speaking again. “Sakuma too, thanks for coming.”

Ritsu exhaled and shrugged in response, not terribly excited to have his expectations met. Of course it would be Kuro who answered, why did he still feel disappointed that it wasn’t someone else? Waved inside, Mika stepped in first, instantly drawn to the pile of fabrics and rhinestones sitting on the common table of the dorm room.

“Just don’t expect me to do a lot of work,” Ritsu reminded as he stepped inside, shielding another yawn with his hand. “I don’t mind checking things when it comes to Knights, but I don’t know anything about putting together outfits like that~” That was a complete lie, one that he masked with his weary and easily overlooked nature. As expected, he was taken at his word.

“That’s fine,” Kuro obliged as he walked back towards the common table, sitting across from Mika as he spread out the outfits. “As you can see, I’m not really done yet. I just finalized the notes for what I want them to look like and confirmed them with Sena, but seeing them on a person is what matters. We don’t have a lot of time, so thanks, Kagehira, for comin’ to help.”

“Ehe, for sure~!” Mika returned. “I kinda missed this from when Oshi-san, Tsumu-chan-senpai, and you were still students at Yumenosaki. Makin’ outfits in a group was always real fun, even if things got a bit heated at times. I’ve been itchin’ to try an’ make somethin’ too, but I kinda struggle wi’ gettin’ inspo, so this is great~”

Outfits for Knights, slowly being assembled with love and consideration, and all Ritsu could bring himself to do was watch. At least if Secchan was here, he could cling to the other to pass the time, but there was nothing left for Ritsu to do but sleep. Yet even though he’d already made his vengeful plans, Ritsu wasn’t satisfied. Just what was the point of sleeping in Mao’s bed if he couldn’t see his Maakun—

Ritsu stilled as he turned his head and saw a figure sleeping in one of the dorm beds. A figure that shouldn’t have been there, and yet was present all the same. Ritsu’s heart began to pound, and though he willed his feet to move, they remained in place, heavy as cement. Red spiky hair was slicked back with its usual yellow barrette, keeping long bangs from covering the man’s face. Drool escaped a pair of partially parted lips, the dribble soaking the bed as well as a manga his hand was holding onto. Dressed in his day clothes, the laying person also wore a pair of headphones, giving a clue to just how this person fell asleep.

“Oh yeah,” Kuro remarked as he nodded in the bed’s direction. “Isara’s already sleeping in his bed. Crazy, I know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him take a nap before. He usually takes time to read manga every day, and I guess because of the crappy weather outside, he chose to just do it here instead of trudging over to the archives. I suggested he put some music on since I told him I was gonna be working, dunno if he was planning to stay this long though. Guess he doesn’t have a choice if he fell asleep, huh?”

Not only was Mao here, he had an accomplice to thank for that as well? Ritsu didn’t know what to say, his heart overwhelmed in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long while. He was moved, the kindness of an unknowing person reaching him more than words could say.

“Fufu...Fufufufu~” Ritsu couldn’t contain his giggles as he approached the bed slowly, as though he might scare the quietly sleeping form away if he were too quick. “Kuro-san, you have my gratitude~ If you ever need assistance with Kei-chan or anyone else, even my brother, let me know. I owe you a great debt, and I would feel terrible if you didn’t let me repay it somehow.”

“Eh...?” Kuro’s voice may as well have been miles away, Ritsu not bothering to listen to it in the slightest. “Uh, you’re doin’ fine as you are with offering to model, I wasn’t expecting anything else from you. I guess you’re happy to see him, then?”

“Happy? No, I’m alive~!” Ritsu squealed as he finally reached the side of the bed. Slowly, he lowered himself, further and further until he was laying down next to Mao on the bed. “Maakun...Maakun’s here~ I never see him in here. If it wasn’t for this dreaded manga collection of his, I wouldn’t even believe he actually visited here at all.” Keeping true to his disgust, Ritsu pulled the book away from Mao’s grip and tossed it behind him, not caring how it landed. “The fact that I’ve seen Secchan in this room more than my Maakun...Just where does he go?”

“I don’t remember you visiting much,” Kuro raised a brow. “I feel like you’re exaggerating how little Isara’s in here too, he’s not the kind to linger in his room sure, but it’s not like he lives in a different country half the time. Huh...Actually, I don’t ever recall seeing you in here before either. Unless Sena invited you and I wasn’t here...”

“No, no, I’m just talking about my surprise visits,” Ritsu waved off, “contrary to what you might have learned, vampires don’t need to be invited inside of anywhere, it’s just a myth.”

Kuro attempted to question the logic with a verbal grunt before dismissing his own curiosity. Ritsu was left to his own devices with Mao’s “corpse,” a thing he’d never been happier to see. Curling up close, he pried away the other’s phone to see what was playing on his headphones. Unlocking it with the passcode, Ritsu noted that the song currently playing  _ wasn’t _ his own. It looked like Mao wasn’t listening to a playlist; rather, Ritsu’s song simply came on during the shuffle, and so it worked exactly as intended. Was this luck or fate? Ritsu didn’t care. Somehow, some way, his Maakun was here, and Ritsu could watch him sleep for hours on end.

“...Is he okay?” Kuro whispered.

“Eh, yeah, I get what he’s feelin’,” Mika replied. “The excitement when ya get t’see the person you’ve been missin’ is a real rush. He’ll, uh...I dunno if he’ll get over it necessarily, but he’ll be fine.”

Silence passed, and then the sound of a notification could be heard. Mika made a curious grunt as he unlocked his phone, then eventually speaking again.

“Hey, it sounds like Naru-chan’s available!” Mika exclaimed. “Her photo shoot got cancelled cuz of the weather, so she’s wantin’ to help out now that she’s free.”

“Is that so?” Kuro, sounding distracted, shuffled a bit before footsteps alerted Ritsu to the fact that he was approaching. “Oi. If you want, you don’t have to stay here.” Ritsu glared back and prepared to say something vile before Kuro continued. “Yer free to take Isara with you, of course. Maybe it might be better to go back to your own dorm since it’ll just be the two of you, you two can sleep there.”

Ah, what kindness. Ritsu completely dropped any sourness he held in his heart and was back to being lost in his euphoria. Swiftly, he stood up with Mao rested upon his back, a position which seemed to startle the graduate who looked on in shock. Just another person surprised by Ritsu’s true strength, yet he didn’t have time to tease or gloat. He was on a mission, one that could heed no interruption.

“Thanks again, Kuro-san,” Ritsu grinned, adjusting Mao’s sleeping form slightly. “Fufu, what a terrific day it’s turned out to be. Thank you for inviting me, Mikarin~”

“You betcha, Ritsu-kun!” Mika waved. “Have fun, make sure to text me if it’s ok to come in or not!”

So considerate. Ritsu really did luck out with his roommate assignment, that was for certain. Exiting the room, he rushed off towards his own dorm, Mao slumbering peacefully all the while.

❤️

The trip back to his and Mika’s dorm was far too long for Ritsu. Not because of Mao’s weight or because the distance was all that long, but because of the fact that he kept getting distracted by the feeling of Mao’s body on his own. His scent, the heat of his breath, and especially his warmth, they were all horribly distracting. Somehow, he managed to make it into his room, and after locking the door he was quick to settle his beloved childhood friend onto his bed. 

“Fufu,” Ritsu giggled as he crawled onto his bed next to the other, “Maakun’s smell is going to be absorbed into my bed~ Maakun...Maakun~”

Anyone who knew Ritsu could tell he was a person who appeared far too relaxed to be an idol. He often slouched, he stole off to take naps frequently, and though he tried to change things for himself so he could stop relying upon other people, he often found himself being babied regardless. So perhaps the sight of him being hopelessly infatuated to the point that he couldn’t sleep at all would be a weird sight for anyone else. Not for Mao, though. Mao often saw him like this, for he was the only person who could get this reaction out of the sleepy vampire. The sun that eroded the night away, lifting the spirits of the weary and filling them with light in place of darkness.

“Maakun’s still drooling,” Ritsu noted as he pressed his fingertip to the wet that spilled out of the other’s mouth. A cold touch to warm lips, yet they still didn’t stir. “The moist feeling on my neck is all Maakun’s doing. Ah~ but I’d let Maakun bathe me with his tongue all he pleases, if he wanted to~”

Just like cats groomed one another, a sign of affection and love. A love that Ritsu still occasionally wondered if only he felt, a love that burned his vampiric heart to ash the more he longed for the sun. Continuing to poke at his companion’s body, Ritsu found his hands wandering all over the other. Mao’s neck, his shoulders, his chest through the fabric of the T-shirt he wore, slipping up underneath once his fingertips reached the hem to caress the man’s abs. Mao shivered at the direct contact, and the difference in their temperatures was practically scalding. Nevertheless, the longer Ritsu pressed his palms to Mao’s stomach, the warmer they became.

“Fuu...Maakun still shines in his sleep,” Ritsu mumbled as he brought his face a little closer to Mao’s. “Why can’t we just stay like this forever? Do you even want something like this, Maakun?”

The question plagued the vampire’s mind whenever he thought of Mao in the first place. Did the other ever think of him? Or was he too much of a burden to keep in mind? He didn’t know, and he was frankly terrified simply imagining what it was that Mao was dreaming about at that moment. Even if it was Ritsu’s song that lulled the man to sleep, did he have a place in the other’s mind after? Ritsu couldn’t possibly know, and the more he watched Mao’s face contort in his rest, the more Ritsu’s heart grew lonely.

“...-chan”

A mumble that could hardly be described as speech escaped Mao’s lips, and Ritsu’s heart sunk further. A girl? Was Mao dreaming about a girl? Who? Head spinning, jealousy boiling, and nails digging into the skin below, Ritsu felt both justified and betrayed. Of course Mao was dreaming about a girl. That was what Ritsu expected from the moment he realized his feelings for Mao, the heartache of an attraction that was doomed to be unrequited. How cruel, though. It was Ritsu who sent him to sleep, and yet Mao really was thinking about someone else? Ritsu began to plot his revenge, thinking of all the ways he could trap the other in place at this very moment before he woke up—

“Ri...chan...”

Ritsu’s fingers relaxed slightly, prompted by the way his heart began to race. Suddenly instead of feeling sick, he was feeling dizzy. Was he hearing that right? No, surely he was mishearing—

“Nn...Ricchan...don’t go yet...”

Water spilled from Ritsu’s eyes before he could even comprehend what he’d heard. What type of dream was Mao really having? A dream where Ritsu left Mao? Ridiculous. He should know better than that; it was the other way around, wasn’t it? Attempting to pull himself together, Ritsu drew his hands back towards himself and away from Mao’s stomach. Just as he stopped touching the skin however, Ritsu was subjugated to an even greater heat than before. Mao’s restless form lifted his arm and lunged forward, a loud and panicked grunt escaping the sleeping man. Ritsu found himself pinned underneath, Mao entirely on top of him and crushing his icy form with the heat of the sun from a childhood memory. 

“Ricchan,” Mao’s voice, a little clearer though still dragging out syllables unevenly, “don’t go...Don’t...Nn? Ah...Huh? R-Ricchan?!”

Mao lifted up his form, greeted with the sight of Ritsu staring blankly up at him. Tears fell from red eyes, though the rest of Ritsu’s face remained unmoving. Seconds passed, and with a shake of his head, Mao assumed his caretaker role without hesitation. Fingers brushed away the tears, and the man put on a concerned brow.

“Ricchan, hey,” Mao soothed, his familiar voice only causing further grief. “Hey, what’s going on? I, uh...Huh, I don’t remember anything, but I’m sure everything’s okay?” Mao sat up briefly and panned the area, slowly getting an idea for where he was. “It’s your room...Did you take me here yourself?”

“Maakun was dreaming about me,” Ritsu awed, ignoring the question.

“What?” Mao blinked, face growing ruddier by the second. “H-How did you know that...?”

“You were speaking it in your sleep,” Ritsu answered. “Maakun was thinking about me. Not just that, he begged me not to go and then crushed me...Fuu, how annoying. I’m the one who should be doing that to  _ you.” _

To prove his point, Ritsu sat up and pulled Mao into a bone-breaking hug, dragging them both down into the comfort of his bed. Mao’s scent entrenched Ritsu’s nasal cavities, and before long he was once again lost the in the euphoria his childhood friend gifted to him so graciously.

“It’s a good thing I kidnapped you~” Ritsu went on, running a hand through long, soft maroon locks. “Otherwise, Maakun would have woken up in the agony of being entirely alone, wouldn’t he? Hm~hm~ I made sure Maakun’s dream had a good ending, didn’t I?”

“...You didn’t kidnap me,” Mao addressed in an oddly confident tone. “Let me guess...I fell asleep while reading my manga, right? Kiryu-senpai told me Kagehira was coming over to help him, and considering the hour, I figured there might have been a chance you would be in your room while they were in mine.”

Though Ritsu’s heart beat loud and clear before, it may as well have stopped altogether the moment he heard that. What was Mao saying? It couldn’t have actually been what Ritsu hoped...Unless...

“Maakun...Maakun was going to visit me today?” Ritsu asked.

“Yep,” Mao admitted, lifting his head to reveal a goofy pained grin on his face, “but then I just  _ had _ to fall asleep, huh? My fault for forgetting I’m the kind who falls asleep while listening to music. I can’t even remember which song it was that played last, but I get the feeling it’s the one that usually gets me to close my eyes. I went ahead and listened, and because of that, I almost missed my opportunity to see you. What happened exactly? Did Kagehira call you over when he saw me passed out?”

“I went with him in the first place,” Ritsu shook his head slightly. “I wasn’t planning to do much anyway, so I figured if I was going to waste it away napping, I might as well do that in your bed where I can smell your scent.”

“M-My scent?” Mao repeated, his nose crinkling. “Hey, that’s kind of—“ Mao stopped himself short, eyes wide and the corners of his lips turning straight.

“Kind of what?” Ritsu raised his brow, his hands falling to Mao’s upper back. Through the fabric of the shirt he wore, he began to rub the other’s shoulders slowly. “Kind of...?”

Rather than answer, Mao stared hard at Ritsu a little longer before quickly moving in and connecting their mouths. It was way too fast, not much more than a peck really. Ritsu was about to complain when Mao did it again, and this time lingered as he did so. That was better.

“Maakun,” Ritsu breathed out as they parted, “you’re still embarrassed, aren’t you?”

“I’m...I’m trying my hardest here,” Mao sheepishly returned. “‘Cause I care about you way too much to let my own confusion get the better of me.”

“Fufu~ I guess it can’t really be helped,” Ritsu smirked. “I’ve been confusing you ever since we were small. I remember how mortified you looked when you realized I wasn’t a girl~”

“Please don’t remind me,” Mao groaned, voice muffled as he buried his face into Ritsu’s chest. The vampiric elder of the two ran his fingers through the maroon locks once more, finding immense peace in the action.

“...Well, I don’t really mind being a girl for you, if that’s how you want me,” Ritsu went on. “I told you that back then, too. I’ll gladly be Maakun’s wife.”

“Don’t talk like that, please, it makes things more confusing for me,” Mao begged. Peering up first with his eyes, he pressed Ritsu down into another kiss, harder one. Rather than pull back altogether as well, he instead nuzzled their foreheads together. “Ricchan...I love you, no matter what, okay? I’ll take you anyway that you are. I’ve felt that way since we were kids, I’ve just never been strong enough to say it that way. But I mean it, I do.”

“Ufufufu~” Ritsu giggled like a school girl and pecked Mao’s nose quickly, an action which seemed to turn the boy’s already flustered reaction into a burning red mess. “I love my Maakun too. Fuu~ you must be really happy I kidnapped you, huh?”

“I told you, I was already planning on coming here,” Mao grumbled, “but I guess that would have been dashed if you didn’t take me here, huh? So...Fine, I guess I am.”

“Now, can Maakun explain to me why he wanted to corner me in my room when I’m all alone?” Ritsu grinned.

“...You know the answer to that,” Mao tried to bluff, only to be met with sparkling red eyes filled to the brim with mischievous happiness.

“No, I don’t think I do~” Ritsu teased. “You’re going to have to tell me...Or show me, if you like, I’m not picky when it comes to Maakun.”

Taking the other on his offer, Mao returned the other’s smile with his own before pinning Ritsu down into a long, uninterrupted kiss, the two alone together at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeee my first non-Eden member-centric ship piece since *blinks* my first enstars fic. Wow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this sweet morsel of a fic!
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
